


¿Imposible?

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Peter estaba enamorado, pero sabía que eso no significaba nada.Lo suyo era un imposible, ¿no?





	¿Imposible?

Mientras saltaba uno a uno los obstáculos en la pista de atletismo que rodeaban el campo de deporte de la Universidad, no pudo evitar que su mente vagara nuevamente, una y otra vez, hacia el Señor Stark.

  
Habían pasado sus buenos cuatro años desde que le dió su traje en Alemania y las cosas seguían casi igual. Casi, era el sujeto, el verbo, el predicado y todo en esa oración. Ahora había solo una diferencia sustancial: él no lo admiraba, no le tenía aprecio, no lo respetaba o lo idolatraba, ya no... lo amaba.

  
Estaba tan enamorado que, de alguna manera, entendía aquello como una tortura. Una pesada cadena que llevaba enrollada en el cuello, y que le impedía alzar la cabeza con algo de dignidad.

  
Corría y deambulaba a su alrededor como un pobre perro faldero, que era incapaz de entender lo que la palabra orgullo significaba.

  
«Está casado» le susurró su subconsciente con crudeza. Lo estaba. Se casó con Pepper al tiempo que él rechazó ser un Vengador.

  
Había cometido un montón de idioteces a lo largo de su vida, pero esa fue la más destacable (después de dejar ir a aquél maldito ladrón, obviamente).

  
Segunda en el ranking si querían, puesto que no la volvía menos dolorosa.

  
Resopló furioso consigo mismo e imprimió más fuerza a sus zancadas. Las rodillas empezaron a molestarle, pero en ese momento todo dolor era bien recibido. Quizás si el dolor alcanzaba su punto máximo en su pecho, éste dejara de lastimarlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si el dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte, él lograría dejar de sufrir.

  
Apretó los dientes y forzó aún más sus extremidades inferiores. Sentía su corazón afanarse por irrigar suficiente sangre en su sistema al intentar seguir las órdenes de su cabeza, pero ese angustioso mal aún lo envolvía.

  
Algunas lágrimas se agolparon bajo sus ojos nublando su vista, volviendo un desafío para él determinar en qué momento impulsarse para saltar cada valla. Tanto, que por unos segundos hasta se imaginó impactando de lleno contra el piso. Los bruscos jadeos que soltaba empezaron a provocar que sus pulmones quemaran, y a que una puntada cruel le aguijoneara bajo las costillas. Saltó con ímpetu y siguió su carrera, tragándose el dolor.

  
No podía culparse, lo había intentado, pero enamorarse fue algo que no esperaba.

  
Cuando rechazó la oferta lo había hecho por miedo. El Buitre le había arrebatado parte de su seguridad y había tenido que aceptar que no estaba listo. Alemania fue divertido y ayudar a todos en Queens también, pero desafíos más grandes... definitivamente él no estaba listo para eso.

  
Su relación no se había resentido; el señor Stark seguía ahí, vigilando, escuchando y ayudando. Cada vez que lo necesitó estuvo, y poco a poco se volvió el mentor con el que siempre soñó. Happy ya no era el que estaba más presente en su vida y muchas veces el mismo señor Stark lo llamaba para que le diera un reporte de su día.

  
Entre mensajes de burlas y charlas sin sentido, empezaron a surgir conversaciones más serias y, cuando menos se lo esperó, él ya le había contado toda su vida. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que estaba transformándose en alguien bastante patético. El señor Stark podía describir con pelos y señales cada momento de su vida, mientras que él en contrapunto sabía solo cosas muy básicas y poco puntuales. Algunas veces sentía que le decía mentiras, pero lo achacó a que era un hombre muy reservado y a quien le costaba expresarse. Ahora creía entender que era lo que en verdad pasaba ahí: al señor Stark no le importaba lo suficiente como para abrirse con él.

  
Sintió su pie rozar la valla y tuvo que esforzarse por no perder su espléndido equilibrio. Un gruñido obstinado salió de su boca y alzó el rostro, obcecado, antes de aumentar aún más el ritmo.

  
Sus pulmones empezaron a fallarle. Su garganta se sentía mortalmente seca pese al salado líquido que su lengua arrastraba dentro a medida que sus labios se humedecían. Sin embargo, extrayendo fuerza del dolor, siguió.

  
Se había enamorado en algún momento, pero desgraciadamente eso no significaba nada. El señor Stark no reparaba en él como todo su cuerpo pedía y la humillación que sentía cada vez que no podía frenar a sus pies para ir a su encuentro le había empezado a desgarrar el alma.

  
Nunca creyó ser engreído. Sentía que en su cuerpo, un sentimiento tan egoísta como la arrogancia no tenía lugar. No era vanidoso ni jactancioso. Lo había sido en algún momento, sí, pero creyó haberlo desterrado luego de que los hechos ocurridos a sus quince años le abrieran los ojos, aunque en esos momentos se dio cuenta que, no solo tenía orgullo y amor propio, si no que cada vez que respondía inmediatamente al señor Stark, estos moría lentamente dentro de él.

  
El señor Stark era frío y fuerte, él no podía con eso. Ya no podía. El dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso y la subyacente pregunta lo asaltaba más veces al día de lo que quisiera: ¿por qué seguir?. Aquello era algo que él no podía responderse. La verdad sea dicha, se negaba a hacerlo. Porque esa pregunta tenía solo una respuesta válida y nunca había estado listo para eso.

  
Vio la nueva valla acercarse e intentó saltarla. Se empujó hacia arriba con uno de sus pies pero cuando el otro debió traspasarla, se enredó, y por más que había tenido un segundo para evitar el golpe, no lo intentó.

  
No se cubrió, no intentó evitar el impacto tampoco, y por eso terminó golpeándose brutalmente la cara contra el áspero piso. La suave gravilla roja voló a su alrededor cuando derrapó sobre el piso, arañando sus brazos y piernas en el proceso.

  
Su errática y acongojada respiración rompió el silencio y una arcada volvió su llanto en un espectáculo deplorable.

  
Se enderezó como pudo y se abrazó las sangrantes rodillas, solo para poder hundir entre ellas su demacrado rostro, y dejar salir el dolor en intervalos tan irregulares como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Su espalda empezó a balancearse lentamente y las lágrimas empezaron a surcar caminos por su rostro embarrado.

  
Lloró y lloró dejando sus frustraciones libres. Internamente empezó a maldecir el día en que aquella araña lo pico. Lloró más amargamente cuando la vida que pudo haber tenido empezó a desfilar por sus ojos y vió con desamparo el rostro de su tío y el de MJ burlándose de él. Pudo haberlo tenido todo si solo ese pequeño incidente no hubiera sucedido. Pero en su lugar, allí estaba, solo, lastimado física y emocionalmente en un olvidado campo de deporte, con la noche cerrándose fría y solitaria a su alrededor.

  
Desea tanto poder cambiar su asquerosa realidad. ¿Dónde estaba su felices por siempre? ¿Dónde estaba su feliz y satisfecha vida? Su mundo se había doblegado al sufrimiento y la desgana, arrebatándole con ello la capacidad de amarse a si mismo y no podía culpar a nadie.

  
El señor Stark jamás le dio ni un solo incentivo a su mente. Él solo estaba allí, solo era su amigo y su mentor. Lo cuidaba y lo protegía a su cuestionable manera y no podía tan siquiera odiarlo por no ver sus sentimientos.

  
Un quejido agónico salió de su interior y cerró con fuerza los ojos, meciéndose mientras se apretaba más a sí mismo, al tiempo que intentaba unir con pura voluntad los pedazos que quedaban de él.

  
—¡¿Intentas matarte?!

  
Alzó asustado la cabeza y vió como su principal verdugo corría en su dirección, con un botiquín en la mano y el rostro desencajado.

  
—¿Se-señor S-Stark? —gimió sin dar crédito.

  
—¿En qué estabas pensando? —le recriminó, agachándose frente a él y dejando el pequeño maletín blanco al lado de sus piernas— ¡¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?! ¡Casi te matas!

  
Lo estudió sin poder hablar, no solo era el vacío mental que le había borrado la capacidad de habla, era la impresión de verlo allí.

  
—¡Responde, joder! —le espetó, forzando sus manos para poder ver sus piernas—. Mira lo que te hiciste... ¿En qué pensabas, eh? Tienes habilidad suficiente para mínimamente caer con más dignidad, ¿quieres que me muera de un maldito infarto? —gruñó, examinando lentamente sus rodillas antes de sujetarle las manos y estudiar sus palmas ensimismado.

  
—N-no —jadeó, alejándose cuando sintió sus ásperas manos alzarle el mentón.

  
—Quédate quieto —farfulló molesto—. Mira como te volviste el rostro. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Esto es estúpido, hace un rato cuando casi trastabillas me preocupé, pero no pensé que fueras tan idiota como para llegar a este maldito punto.

  
Observaba su rostro sin terminar de creerse lo que veía. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, era eso. No podía estar allí...

  
—¿N-no tenía... no tenía un viaje con Pepper? —murmuró entre hipidos molestos.

  
—Se fue sola. —dijo sin darle importancia— Para variar un poco, discutimos sobre una idiotez y mi nato sentido del humor la cabreó lo suficiente para que pasara de mí.

  
—¿S-se pelearon?

  
—No es una novedad, siempre peleamos —dijo sin más, mientras abría el botiquín.

  
—¿Lo hacen mucho? —susurró aguantando un quejido cuando un incendio se inició en su rodilla, justo donde el señor Stark limpiaba con una gasa embebida en alcohol.

  
—Regularmente, para mantenerlo interesante, sí.

  
Apartó la mirada en dirección a los árboles que rodeaban la pista, especulando cuánta fuerza necesitaría para fracturarse la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

  
Esperaba con ansias el día en que aquello dejara de pasarle. Esperaba ansioso el día en que la esperanza lo abandonará y la amarga resignación lo empapara. Eso era lo que más odiaba de si. Todos le decían que envidiaban su determinación, su estoicismo. Aborrecía esos rasgos que le impedían darse por vencido.

  
— ¿Vamos a fingir por mucho tiempo que no estabas llorando, o este es buen momento para que me digas el por qué?

  
— Harry pasa de mí —susurró, apretando los dientes cuando la gasa empezó a quemar su otra rodilla—. Le... le pedí que salgamos, pero me dijo que solo me ve como un amigo.

  
Escuchó cómo el señor Stark resoplaba y tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos cuando corrió su mentón para limpiarle la cara.

  
Su labio inferior quemaba tanto que las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces para alejarlas. Se sentía tan frágil, que nada iba a costarle el volver a dejar que esa delicada muralla que construyó para contener sus extenuantes sentimientos se viniera abajo.

  
—Mejor, te dije mil veces que ese idiota de Osborn no te merece, apunta más alto Peter, ese bastardo te queda chico.

  
—¿Quién es mejor, señor Stark?

  
—No sé, pero no ese bueno para nada.

  
—¿Alguien como usted? —preguntó quedamente sujetándole la muñeca, evitando que pudiera volver a aplicar alcohol en sus heridas.

  
Los ojos castaños lo miraron algo impactados y pasó saliva antes de soltar un suspiro. Agachó la mirada a su mano y le quitó la gasa para arrojarla en la caja y tomar una de las toallas antisépticas.

  
— Ya busqué y lamento decirle que no aparece. Harry no está mal, quizás es un poco engreído, pero no está mal.

  
Mucho menos si tenía en cuenta que, salvando su inteligencia, parecía una burda copia del hombre arrodillado en aquellos momentos frente a él. Eso lo empujó a empezar a perseguir a Harry, el dudoso parecido. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones (algo más oscuros cierto, pero lo suficientemente parecidos), su confianza y seguridad, algo de esa arrogancia y sobre todo ese ácido y cínico humor. Si fuera la mitad que Tony estaba seguro que hubiera podido desanclarlo de su corazón. Pero lamentablemente ni su bien formado cuerpo ni esa pícara sonrisa pudieron lograr su cometido.

  
Por eso estaba corriendo como loco en esa pista. Harry le había pedido que formalizaran. Quería ser su pareja y que todos lo supieran, pero no pudo hacerle eso. Una cosa era el sexo, salir, divertirse. Otra muy distinta es ir la casa de los Osborn y dejar que le presentara al padre o llevarlo un domingo con May. El orgullo de Harry sintió el golpe y habían terminado discutiendo horriblemente. Ambos dijeron cosas desagradables, verdades sí, pero no por ello menos dolorosas. En el momento en que escuchó crudamente de la boca de Harry, que madurara de una vez y entendiera que eso que deseaba no iba a pasar, no pudo más. Supo que no pensaba volver a recibirlo en su cama y sus esperanzas de tener una vida medianamente normal se consumieron. Le dolió tanto como lo humilló, por lo que salió de su cuarto sin poder mirar atrás.

  
—¿Sabes porqué me peleé con Pepper? —le preguntó sin acercarse o alejarse, serio y concentrado.

  
—¿Un mal chiste? —aventuró, limpiándose de la cara la mugre y los restos de sangre que habían salido de su nariz.

  
—De ella —dijo sacándole la toalla de la mano.

  
—No sabía que Pepper hiciera chistes —murmuró viendo como cogía unas tiras blancas y las separaba, preparándolas para sujetar con ellas su labio partido.

  
—Tiene su propio concepto de chiste. —aclaró mirandolo fijamente por unos segundos.

  
Hizo un ruido ininteligible, a lo que el señor Stark sólo asintió de acuerdo con él. Sonrió con pesar y se obligó a no temblar cuando los cálidos dedos se posaron sobre su boca. Sin poder evitarlo, clavó sus ojos en la cara frente a él, aprovechando que ya no lo tenía apresado con su mirada.

  
Estaba demasiado cansado. Hastiado no llegaba a definir su estado, era más que eso. En verdad deseaba con todo lo que era no seguir enamorado, se esforzaba por dinamitar ese sentimiento, arrancarlo de sus pensamientos, reescribir su historia, pero solo era un pobre diablo con mala suerte.

  
—¿Y de qué iba el chiste? —preguntó esperando distraer su mente.

  
—Curiosamente, de ti. Abre la boca Parker.

  
Obedeció lentamente pensando en sus palabras; ¿Qué podría encontrar gracioso Pepper sobre él y que el señor Stark no, como para que encima desatará una pelea entre ellos?.

  
Era uno de los misterios de la humanidad. Se imaginaba a Platón preguntándose aquello muy serio y concentrado. Él no le veía el punto a esa afirmación.

  
—Y el chiste era…

  
—Ya que tu tía se iba a recorrer el mundo, ¿por qué no nos hacíamos cargo de forma permanente de ti?

  
Su boca cayó abierta y parpadeó perdido. Ese no era un chiste, era el perfecto argumento para una película muy mala de terror. Annabelle era una linda y simpática muñeca comparada con esa trama.

  
¿Es que ella quería adoptarlo y que juntos jugaran a la familia?

  
—Hay cuartos de sobra en la sede, incluso en nuestro piso, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Una linda y gran familia feliz.

  
Sintió un malestar tan grande recorrerle el cuerpo, que una vez que las tiras le apretaron los bordes de la herida, apenas lo notó. La grotesca idea le revolvió el estómago con fuerza y extrañó el estar cayendo al piso.

  
—¿Y no lo hacen porqué...? —el asco que le daba el solo pensar en eso amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar.

  
—Tú no eres mi hijo —susurró el señor Stark, y todo su cuerpo se enervó ante esas palabras y el tono que uso.

  
Un avance era un avance, ¿no?.

  
—Definitivamente —murmuró, clavando sus ojos en los caramelo que lo miraban fijamente.

  
—Yo no te veo como mi hijo, Peter... —agregó arrastrando lentamente su pulgar por el labio herido, y esa vez no pudo contener el temblor que lo sacudió.

  
—¿No? —preguntó con incertidumbre y ansiedad.

  
—Definitivamente —masculló, clavando su mirada penetrante en sus labios.

  
El aire se atascó a medio camino de sus pulmones y su maltrecho corazón dio un rebote extraño contra sus costillas antes de empezar a palpitar frenéticamente.

  
—¿Có-cómo...? —carraspeó enderezándose ligeramente y sujetando la mano contra su boca cuando la sintió alejarse—. ¿Cómo me mira?

  
—Como un no hijo, Peter.

  
Su sangre se calentó bajo su piel y en ese instante decidió que todo se podía ir oficialmente al diablo.

  
Apretó los labios y el cálido pulgar lo volvió a acariciar suavemente por última vez antes de que él retirara la mano y empujara al señor Stark sobre él.

  
Unió sus bocas sin dudar y amoldó sus labios a los de su infierno personal.

  
Soltó un suave gemido cuando la mano que había corrido se enredó en su pelo, pegándolos aún más y, sin darle un segundo para dudar, se arrodilló sin despegar sus bocas y se guardó el intenso dolor que subió por sus muslos debido a las heridas, solo para poder rodear con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de Tony hasta pegarlo del todo a su cuerpo.

  
Abrió lentamente la boca y antes de poder sacar la lengua, fue la de Tony la que se metió en su boca, avasallándolo con todo lo que había dado por hecho.

  
Sentía sus fuertes manos sujetarlo contra él, y cuando sus lenguas se enredaron necesitadas y furiosas, gimió por lo alto, empujándolo hasta sentarlo en el piso y poder acomodarse sobre él.

  
Podría haber llorado cuando contra sus labios, Tony jadeó que tuviese cuidado con sus heridas, pero aquello le valía completamente. El dolor era lo único que le aseguraba que no había perdido completamente la cabeza y que realmente no se hallaba viviendo la más cruel de las alucinaciones aún tirado allí en la pista, solo y lastimado.

  
Siguió moviendo su boca sobre la de Tony y se quejó como un niño cuando lo sintió alejarse.

  
—N-no —gimió, intentando volver a besarlo pero Tony soltó una brusca respiración y negó, determinado, con la cabeza.

  
—Estás sangrando —le dijo, empujándolo lejos.

  
Pasó saliva y sintió el metálico sabor confirmar sus palabras. En segundos, el miedo lo invadió. Miró fijamente a Tony pero éste se hallaba más preocupado por su boca que otra cosa y se aferró con más fuerza a él.

  
El silencio los rodeó por unos largos minutos antes de que alguno se atreviera a hablar.

  
—Vamos, empieza a refrescar —dijo Tony, empujándolo para que se incorporara y la tristeza volvió a atacarlo cuando detectó el arrepentimiento en su voz.

  
—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó imponente.

  
—Vamos a casa Parker. Ya hablaremos de esto.

  
—¿Hay un esto de qué hablar? —susurró preocupado.

  
Tony rió, meneando la cabeza antes de volver a abrazarlo.

  
—Tengo un montón de papeles que firmar antes de que hablemos de esto, pero... dímelo tú, ¿hay un esto de lo que quieras hablar?

  
—Sí —dijo rápidamente.

  
Tan rápidamente que un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro, al escuchar su propia desesperación.

  
—Vamos, necesitas una ducha, apestas a sudor.

  
Sonrió de costado y se paró antes de ayudar a Tony. Cuando se quiso inclinar para volverlo a besar, lo vio dar un paso atrás y negó otra vez, determinado.

  
—Hay una nada despreciable cantidad de motivos por los que tienes que esperar a que yo en verdad hable con Pepper, ¿de acuerdo?

  
Lo miró con impotencia pero asintió resuelto, había esperado mucho tiempo por menos, no iba a precipitarse en ese instante.

  
Soltó las manos de Tony y asintió decidido.

  
—No hay problema —aceptó girándose, temeroso de no poder cumplir.

  
Caminó hasta el auto y, cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, observó como Tony rodeaba el auto hasta acomodarse a su lado.

  
—¿Hace cuánto... ya sabes?

  
—Tres años —murmuró inclinando la cabeza.

  
Se vió obligado a alzarla cuando la gran mano le alzó el mentón, y jadeó sorprendido cuando la boca de Tony se pegó delicadamente a la suya.

  
—Cuatro, yo gano —murmuró con una sonrisa ladina, acariciando sus labios, profundizando el beso—. Y me casé esperado que dejara de pasar. Doble victoria. —agregó apretando sus frentes, mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

  
Lo entendía, lo entendía de verdad. Sabía que era ese sentimiento de impotencia al no poder reprimir algo. Lo vivía a diario. Gracias a alguna divinidad, Tony era igual de débil que él.

  
Soltó una risa nerviosa y su estómago se retorció furiosamente sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

  
—Por poco —susurró besándolo lentamente.

  
—Ponte el cinturón, Peter. Voy a… voy a dejarte en tu casa y solucionar esto con Pepper. ¿Sí? Ella… ella siempre sabe qué está mal pero más nos vale no buscar problemas —murmuró antes de arrancar el auto y sacarlos de allí, mirándolo preocupado.

  
— Lo entiendo —respondió alzando la mano, para acomodarla sobre la suya en la palanca de cambio.

  
— Una suerte para mí que seas tan inteligente. —le dijo rodándole los ojos con mofa.

  
Miró la pista de atletismo por última vez y soltó un suspiro pensado que quizás no todo fuera tan imposible como creía. Cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse por primera vez en una vida.

  
Ahora sí empezaba lo bueno.


End file.
